gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Lioshenka
Welcome! Hi, Lioshenka, and welcome to GTA Wiki! Thank you for your contributions; they are greatly appreciated! Regarding your recent image additions to the San Andreas article, I'd very much like to discuss them with you. Please see the article's talk page, where we can hash out what images to use in the article, and where other editors can add their opinions. Again, thank you very much for doing your best to improve the quality of articles on the wiki! And please don't hesitate to let me or any of the other administrators know if you have any question, concersn, problems, etc. We are here to help! In the meantime, happy editing! :-) Eganio''Talk'' 21:00, 10 July 2008 (UTC) Redirecting To create a redirect, put a hash symbol and the word Redirect on the page, followed by the article you want to redirect to's title in closed brackets. So for example #Redirect User_talk:A-Dust, would redirect an article to my talk page. A-Dust 20:00, 13 July 2008 (UTC) :Just to clarify, the code for the above example would be #REDIRECT User talk:A-Dust. Eganio''Talk'' 21:50, 13 July 2008 (UTC) ::Yes, thanks, I already have done reference pages ;) Lioshenka 13:13, 14 July 2008 (UTC) hhi Lio First of all I can understand you not believing threes is a fort after all its is not documented on the secrets page but i will tell you who to get to it first run the game get hold of a speed boat and head for East Beach at the north end just before Playa De Seville you will see it Chip2007 8:44 GMT 28 duly 2008 :Screenshot please, or it is not true. Neither I have never heard of this myth, don't you just make it up? ;) Lioshenka 18:52, 26 July 2008 (UTC) Images Hi, I noticed that in two of the four images that you recently uploaded, you added . Firstly, that template doesn't exist. Secondly, I assume that you were trying to add a template to copyright it to yourself. You took a screenshot, you didn't make the image. The copyright actually belongs to Rockstar Games. Usually when you take a screenshot, you would add (no need for a header, just type it in below the image description). Thanks for your contributions and for uploading images, and if you have any questions or need help with anything, please don't hesitate to let me know. Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 01:59, 27 December 2008 (UTC) :Thank you too. Some people take help/advice as an insult and get angry. The other thing to note is if the picture isn't a screenshot, or you got a screenshot from the Internet rather than taking it yourself, just add a link to where you got it from (though a screenshot from another source still needs ). This is part of our copyright policy to at least say to the source site: Thanks for the screenshot rather than just take it. So for example, "this screenshot came from GTA Wiki". Thanks again! Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 10:27, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Images 2 First of all, thank you for the images you have uploaded. However, I would like to request that in the future you name the images after what is depicted, not using the generic and uninformative Gallery. This is just to allow other users to know what it is in the image and saves me having to delete and re-upload images. Thanks. A-Dust 17:30, 8 January 2009 (UTC) :OK, I will try to do that in the future. Sorry for causing you troubles mate :) Lioshenka 23:45, 8 January 2009 (UTC)